


the metal wrong

by theleonhearted



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Games, Prose Poem, Sex, in which Loki tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleonhearted/pseuds/theleonhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki promises his brother a kingdom far grander than this, where nothing is glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the metal wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abstract piece. It's written to be shaped a certain way that compliments the prose, much like a concrete poem.
> 
> When (and more importantly where) this takes place is at liberty of the reader. The realm of Asgard or a bleak sham; in waking or in dreaming, and in whose mind—these are things left for you to ponder.
> 
> Pleasepleaseplease ensure your computer window is stretched wide enough to properly see the work!!! There shouldn't be any spillage of words. (Does that even make sense? Ehh.)

 

 

He promises his brother a kingdom, not of gold or glory—for such trivial things

are not crafted lightly by fingers, only storybooks, sentiments,

the sly boasts of children;

           but the kingdom he promises is

                                dreams, is steel is silver is glass-

                                                             memory chained into lies

                                                                           hushed rooms locked silent and still

                                                                                                                    where each step

                                                                                                    each hollowed stair  

                                                                                  each floor fabricated

                                                 thoughtforms (some stolen, pilfered

                            from words uttered in sleep) so

          a warrior prince listens as

                          he promises, promises with

                                                     each touch

                                                                  each whisper

                                                                               each breath 

                                                                                          each tear of the trickster's body into him

                              as the golden walls gleam lost and lovely, a realm that will be his,

                                                        that fades with sunset, with each planted memory, wicked and

                                                               true—and here, he promises,

 

       

 

                                                                                                _nothing_ is glorious.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sooo. Where to begin.
> 
> This is the most graphic thing I have ever written, in a very specific way. It's also one of the few stories out there (that I've seen) which features Loki as the dominant partner (I'll refrain from using the word 'seme' as I dislike it).
> 
> Loki is a master manipulator. I wanted to emphasize that quality in writing as best as possible while laying out the bare bones of the situation. If I leave the setting and environment of this story unclear, this is why. The same reasoning may be applied to my use of pronouns. Thor, in this fic, is just as lost as the reader might be.
> 
> That this is a concrete poem-like work is one thing that (hopefully) can be seen by all who read it (though I reordered it a thousand times and it STILL appears misshapen to me...). Its significance, however, is another thing I leave to the reader's conscience. Even the thing which it is meant to be is dubious; one person might see a completely different shape than another, and this is not unplanned. Who is to say? Only you, and I, and anyone with eyes or minds.


End file.
